Creating Life After
by VGWrighte
Summary: The baby is almost here. Fourth in the "Life After" series, takes place between episodes II and III; stands alone well enough. Sam/Jack Family, Janet/Siler. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Creating Life After

Chapter One

Fourth in the "Life After" series.

Based upon Stargate: SG-1.

Set chronologically between "Life Found After" and "Living Life After." (After the wedding, before the kids are grown).

Includes a Janet/Siler plot line, though smaller than the Sam/Jack plot line, or at least I tried to make it that way. Also includes everyone's absolute favorite JACOB CARTER!

- . - - - . -

Janet smiled at how excited John was. He rushed into the Infirmary, tugging this hand away from his father's and running to his mother's bedside. He jumped up and down. "Can we see her now?" he asked.

Sam smiled and ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "Almost. Doc's getting ready."

Janet smiled at Colonel O'Neill as he picked up his son and set him down on the chair in front of the monitor. "Watch right here, and then you can see her."

"When!" John asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Just a minute," Janet assured him. She turned on the monitor and turned her attention back to Sam's exposed stomach. This was their last planned ultrasound before labor and since John was so excited about the prospect of being a _big_ brother, Janet thought it would be fine if he got to see. She wasn't too concerned about him damaging the equipment in his excitement, after all Sam had cobbled it together while she was pregnant with him and she could surely fix it.

Keeping an eye on the monitor, she found what she was looking for. "That's her, John."

John's mouth fell open. He quickly looked from the monitor to his mother's abdomen and back several times. "That's her?" he asked.

Colonel O'Neill chuckled. "That's her, John," he confirmed.

"She doesn't really look like a person," he said.

Sam laughed. "Not yet, John. But that's because this type of picture is different than the ones you've seen before. When she's born she'll look like a little tiny human being."

John looked up at his mother. "When will she be born?" he asked.

"Soon," Sam said. "Sometimes it's hard to tell, but she'll be here soon."

Janet glanced up and saw Sergeant Siler walking towards the door. She shot him a smile, which he returned. She had been seeing a lot of him recently. At first, he had just been hanging around the infirmary. More recently, she found herself taking walks with him in the evening and eating most meals with him.

He ran into the door because he was looking at her while still walking forward.

She laughed.

"Janet?" Sam said, catching her attention.

She shook her head. "Sorry . . . Someone just walked into the door."

Colonel O'Neill turned to look, but Siler had already escaped. He turned back to John, "Alright, Big Man, ready to go?"

"But I want to look at the baby more."

Janet smiled. "I'll get you a picture of her, so you can look at her later, how does that sound?"

_"Can I have a picture too?"_

Everyone turned towards the door.

"Grandpa!" John jumped up and attacked his grandfather.

Jacob picked him up with an exaggerated grunt. "Oh! You're getting too big for me!"

"That's okay! Mama's baby is gonna be here soon, and she's gonna be real little."

Jacob laughed, setting John back down. John immediately resumed his station by the monitor. Jacob shook Colonel O'Neill's hand. "Jack, I see you're keeping everything together, here."

Colonel O'Neill shrugged. "I do what I can."

Jacob leaned over his daughter and gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Dad."

He looked at the monitor. "So that's what's been growing on your stomach. And here I thought it was a parasite."

John frowned at his grandfather. "No, Grandpa! It's a baby!"

Jacob chuckled. "Well, I know that now!"

"Hey, Big Man," Colonel O'Neill said to John. "How about we let your Mom and Doc finish up here and then we can show Grandpa the stuff we got for the baby?"

John nodded, jumping off his seat and reaching up for his father's hand. Colonel O'Neill took his son's hand. "Do you have something to say?" he asked.

John turned to Janet. "Thank you, Doc."

She smiled and gave him a wink. "Anytime for my favorite O'Neill."

A big Carter-grin covered John's face and he and his father headed towards the door. Before they got there, John twisted around. "Am I still gonna be your favorite after the baby is born?"

"You'll always be my favorite O'Neill boy," she answered.

John didn't seem to notice the politician's answer she gave him and waved as they continued their way out. She turned back to Sam and her father.

Jacob was staring at the monitor. Sam was staring at her father.

"What do you think, Dad?" she asked.

"I think she's going to be the prettiest baby girl I've ever seen. Maybe tied for the first." He squeezed his daughter's hand.

"Are you going to stick around until she's born?" Sam asked, more than a hint of hope in her voice.

Jacob didn't look at her for a second, then sighed. "I wish I could, but I've got a few things I need to do. But, I should be able to make it back at the end of next month. Then I can do all the standard Grandpa-spoiling and -fawning things that are expected of me."

Sam nodded. "Well, I guess I'll take that."

Jacob kissed the back of her hand.

"Can you stay for a little while longer today?"

"I can stay until tomorrow, if you want me around."

"Well, I could always use some help with the trouble maker."

"John?" Jacob asked.

Janet chuckled. "He's an angel, it's the Colonel we need extra hands for."

- . - About Two Weeks Later

Siler glanced over at Janet, they had been walking around the perimeter of the camp for a short while now. When she paused at the top of the ridge, he did as well. She just looked out over their camp. Take a deep breath, he reached slowly reached out and brushed his hand against hers. When she turned her wrist and took his hand in hers, a grin broke out over his face.

She turned and saw the ridiculous grin on his face and a smirk graced her own features.

He felt like such a dork. He was giddy because he was holding a woman's hand.

With his hand still in hers, she continued walking. He attempted to school his features. He wasn't doing very well. They walked around a while longer, including a trip through some of the vegetable patches. They ended at her door.

He cleared his throat. "Good night, Janet."

As he turned and started away, she said his name. "Would you like to come in for a while?"

He swallowed hard. She had a soft, welcoming look on her face. He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

- . -

Both of his hands rested on Janet's hips as she rested against him and caught her breath. Oh God, that was good. She was amazing. She was . . . She was amazing.

"Wow," he said. Okay, that was kind of lame, he knew, but he was sure it conveyed how great he thought she was.

She chuckled. "Yeah, you're pretty _wow_, too." She rolled to her side, her back to him.

He stared at her bare back, unsure what to do.

Wait a second.

What just happened?

Did she just purposely roll away from him?

Did this mean something? Did she just use him? Did she just take advantage of his puppy-dog affection? He couldn't believe what was happening.

Did this mean nothing? He was so confused.

"Honey, I'm cold," she said after a few moments in a soft, sleepy voice. She had never called him 'honey' before.

She didn't purposely shun him, she was just looking for a comfortable position to sleep in. A comfortable position she wanted him to join her in.

He rolled onto his side and spooned up behind her, putting his arms around her. She released a content sigh. She took the hand that rested between her breasts, kissed the back of it, and returned it to it's previous position. She snuggled into him a little.

He squeezed her tight for a second. All he could think was 'Wow.'

- . -

When he woke up, Janet had turned in his arms. He smiled to himself, she was so beautiful. He shifted a little so he could kiss her and she opened her eyes, she had already been awake.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said.

She smiled and kissed him. "Good morning."

He let the kiss last a little longer before he leaned back and fingered her hair. "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay right here with you," she said.

A boyish grin covered his face instantly.

"You're so cute," she said, placing a kiss on his lips. She sighed when she pulled back. "Unfortunately, Sam needs a check up. She's darn close to her due date if she hasn't passed it already, so I want to make sure everything's alright."

"How about breakfast?" he offered.

She smiled a sultry smile. "That sounds great." She gave him a long wet kiss before removing herself from his arms and moving to get out of bed. "How about we both take showers and meet back up in the mess hall in about fifteen minutes?"

He crawled across the mattress after her, wrapping himself around her and sucking on her neck. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said.

She twisted in his arms and kissed his lips. He pulled back with a big grin and released her.

She got up and started picking up her clothes. He watched her for a moment before getting up himself. While his grabbed his things and got dressed, he would pause now and then and watch her for a second with a big grin. She saw him staring at her and stepped up to him. She held his face in her hand. "I love that smile."

Her words kept the smile on his face even after he left her little home. Luckily he didn't see anyone on his way to his quarters or from his quarters the showers, so no one asked him what was with his ridiculous smile. It was early, and most people were still asleep, or still on watch.

He beat her to the mess hall, so he got them both plates of food and sat at her usual table, which had recently become his usual table as well. The mess staff wasn't in yet, so he had just gotten them both the grain cereal they had all gotten used to, with milk. He sat by himself, continuously glancing back at the door and his watch, waiting for her.

After a few minutes, and only two minutes after their fifteen minute agreement, she walked in. She glanced around on her way in. Seeing that they were alone, she gave him a quick kiss before sitting down. She sat right next to him.

They ate in comfortable silence, shooting smirks and glances at each other.

She had sat down on his left, so he slid his hand under the table and placed it gently on her thigh. She didn't look over at him, but he saw the smile on her face.

Just then the door to the mess hall flew open and slammed shut. Jumping a mile, they turned to see what the commotion was.

Colonel Carter, a very pregnant Colonel Carter. She grabbed herself a glass of juice and flopped down next to them.

"Don't even start, Janet," she snapped. "I just want this thing out of me!" she gestured to her abdomen.

As subtly as he could, he removed his hand from Janet's thigh. He didn't know what to say, if anything.

Colonel Carter took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Good morning, Janet, Sergeant. How are you this morning?"

"Very well, Colonel," he answered, not daring to ask her how she was feeling.

"Good," Janet answered, also not asking how the Colonel felt. "Why are you up so early?" she asked instead.

The Colonel's sour temper return, "Because _this_" she gestured irritatedly to her abdomen "was doing cartwheels this morning."

"Sam," Janet admonished in a somewhat sympathetic tone.

The Colonel swatted at the air. "I know, I know, she's a blessing and I love her, but," she raised her voice, "I'd love her more if she was on the outside!" She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, then took a sip of her juice.

Thankfully, his radio crackled to life. _"Siler, you up?"_

"Yeah," he answered.

_"One of the main vent pumps in the Delta Barracks went out again."_

He sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there." He took one more bite of his cereal and stood up. "Colonel," he said in farewell, and turned to Janet. "See you later, Janet," he said.

She smiled back. "Bye."

"See ya, Siler," the Colonel said, her tone still rough from her discomfort.

He bused his bowl and headed to Delta Barracks. He smiled to himself and made a mental note to visit the Infirmary later today.

- . -

"What was that?" Sam asked in a suspicious, yet bright, tone.

Janet looked up from her cereal. "What was what?"

"I'm pregnant and cranky, not blind," she said with an arrogant gaze. "What's going on with you and Siler?"

Janet coughed to cover her embarrassment. "We - um - we might be . . . I mean . . . We're kind of dating."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

That was not the reaction Janet was hoping for. "Hey! I didn't react like that when you told me you were pregnant the first time."

Sam waved her hand dismissively. "Oh come on, you can't even compare these two situations. Everyone had been talking about Jack and me for forever, especially after I pinned O-5 and got my own team."

"You showed up pregnant after the apocalypse!"

"Apples and oranges, Janet. Apples and oranges."

Janet frowned, maybe they were two completely different situations. She doubted it, but knew better than to argue with Extremely-Pregnant Samantha Carter.

"So," Sam prompted. "Give me all the gory details."

Janet forced a shrug. "I don't know. We eat meals together. We take walks . . ."

Sam squinted at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He visits me in the Infirmary," she added.

"You haven't slept together, have you?" Sam asked.

Janet hesitated.

Sam's eyes got big. "YOU HAVE!" she accused.

"Okay, now we're comparing oranges and tangerines," Janet defended herself against Sam's reaction.

"You're right," Sam agreed, and lower her tone, trying to contain her shock. "I'm sorry. But Siler?"

A grin covered Janet's face, "He's cute, isn't he?"

- . - - - . -


	2. Chapter 2

Creating Life After

Chapter Two

Based upon Stargate: SG-1.

- . - - - . - A Few Days Later

Siler was sitting at a table outside in the courtyard type area between several of the inner buildings. He had a naquada generator in front of him and was repairing it. He looked up to see John O'Neill walking over to him.

"What's up?" he asked as the little boy got next to him.

"The baby is coming," John said, climbing up onto the bench next to him.

Siler looked up from his work. "Now?"

John nodded. "That's what Mama said."

"Shouldn't someone be watching you?" he asked.

"Mama told Doc that you could watch me for a while."

Siler frowned. "She did?"

John nodded.

"What did Doc say to that?"

"She said 'don't push,' then said something about people getting married before having babies."

Siler almost choked on his own tongue. "She what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Daddy was telling me to find you. He said you were here, so I came here."

"Okay." Siler watched him for a moment, folding his hands awkwardly in his lap. John did the same. "So . . . What do you want to do?" Siler asked.

John shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do you usually do?"

John shrugged. "I dunno."

"What were you doing before?"

John shrugged again. "Playing with my cars."

"Do you want to go play with cars?" Siler asked.

John shook his head. "No."

"Are you hungry?"

Jon shook his head again. "Not right now."

Siler thought for a second. "I have an idea." He grabbed his radio. "Hey, Lee."

Doctor Lee's voice crackled over the radio, _"Yeah, Siler?"_

"Are you ready to do another test on the vest inserts?"

_"Yeah, if you're ready."_

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the range."

_"Okay."_

Siler turned to John. "Wanna go see us test new safety vests?"

"What are those?"

Siler stood up, offering his hand to John as they started towards the range. "It's something we put in the vests to protect people when they get shot by staff weapons."

John's eyes lit up. "Cool!"

- . -

Sam rested on a bed in the Infirmary with her daughter tucked into the crook of her arm. She was a cute baby. Very precious, much like John had been. She looked like Jack, too, also like John had. She was perfect. In her own little way, like John had been, she was perfect and she would have done nothing to change her.

She ran her finger over her daughter's face.

Perfect.

The door to the Infirmary opened.

"Mama!" John called out in a loud child's whispered. No doubt Jack told him to be quiet as to not wake the baby.

"Hey, Sweetheart," she smiled at him.

He came over to her with a large glass in his hand and Jack directly behind him. "Look what we brought you," he offered it up to her.

She peered into the glass, it was some kind of fruit smoothie. It was times like these that she missed Jell-O. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Jack took it from John and put it on the table beside the bed while John clambered up onto the chair. He leaned over to look at his sister. "She doesn't look like her picture," he said, his eyes wide.

"No," Sam agreed, "she doesn't."

"She's prettier," John said.

"I think so, too," Sam agreed again.

"What's her name?" John asked.

Glancing up at Jack, she answered him, "Jorgeanne, Jorge for short."

"George is a boy's name," John frowned.

"We're naming her after George Hammond," Jack said. "Remember when we told you about him?"

John nodded. "I'm named after you, Daddy."

Jack chuckled. "That's right."

"Can I touch her, Mama?"

Sam nodded, "Be careful."

John reached out and touched his sister's face with two fingers. He smiled. "I like her."

"I'm glad," Sam told him.

"Sam," Jack said, "Wanna trade," he asked, nodding his head towards their children.

"Sure." Jack reached down and picked up their daughter carefully. "Climb up here with me," Sam said to John.

He climbed up next to her and tucked himself under her arm. Jack handed Sam the smoothie he and John had brought and handed her two straws from his pocket. She and John sipped on the smoothie together. She was still feeling all cuddly and touchy feely, so she was glad John was resting tight against her and was not too active.

"Daddy likes her," he said after a little while. Sam hadn't realized he was also watching Jack walk back and forth across the Infirmary staring at the baby.

Sam nodded, running her fingers through his hair. "He does."

"That's good."

"It is good," she agreed.

He felt silent again, for a moment. "Mama, are you sad?"

"A little," she admitted.

He shifted to look up at her with those big brown eyes of his. "Why? Aren't you happy the baby is here?"

She kissed the top of his head. "I'm very happy. But sometime mommies get sad right after their babies are born."

"Why?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Because before Jorge was born, she was all mine, and I didn't have to share her. Now that she's born, I'll have to share her."

"But sharing is good."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes, it is."

"And you can share her with me and Daddy, now."

"That's true."

"Daddy and me can help you love her even more!"

Sam laughed and kissed the top of her son's head again. "Yes, you can, Sweetheart. That's one reason why I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

"Remember that even if I have to give Jorge a lot of attention because she's so little, that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"Can you stop loving someone?" he asked, looking up at her with big eyes.

She smiled. "It's possible sometimes. But it is not possible for me to stop loving you, or for Daddy to stop loving you."

"Is it possible for you or Daddy to stop loving Jorge?"

Sam shook her head. "No, it's not possible."

John cuddled back into her side. "That's good."

"Yes, Sweetheart," she agreed, "it is good."

He fell silent for another few minutes. Maybe he was as tired as she was, it had been a long day. "Mama?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Maybe I should get a job."

She chuckled. "A job? Why?"

He looked up at her, "So I can be doing something and you and Daddy can have more time to take care of the baby."

She squeezed him. "What would you do?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I am gonna need to get one soon, everyone else has one."

"You're right, everyone else does have one, but you don't need one yet. You're still a kid; kids don't have to work."

"Are you sure, Mama?"

"Pretty sure."

He thought for a moment. "I think I should start looking for one anyway."

"Okay, if you're sure," she told him. "But don't work too hard, you still have to come home and take care of me and Daddy, and now Jorge, too."

- . - - - . -


	3. Chapter 3

Creating Life After

Chapter Three

Based upon Stargate: SG-1.

- . - - - . -

Sam woke up and rolled back over onto her side, cuddling down into the blankets. She didn't really want to get up because the bed was warm. She snaked her hand out and reached for her watch. It told her that it was almost 1330. She had only been in bed for about an hour and a half, but she was still tired.

Jorge was a good baby, and John was a good kid, but . . . Between them and Jack, she was more than a little exhausted.

Speaking of Jorge . . . Sam sat up, despite her covers being warm, and looked into the bassinet at the foot of the bed. It was empty. That was strange. She was sure she left her in there. Well, obviously, Jack had come gotten her sometime during Sam's nap.

So, Sam got up and put her pants on. She grabbed her socks to put them on in the main room, where she kept her boots.

"Dad!" Sam said when she saw her father sitting in the rocking chair with his granddaughter in his arms. "I didn't know you were back."

"About an hour ago," he confirmed.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, checking on her daughter while she was there; she was asleep. "You should've woken me up." She pulled a chair closer to him.

He shook his head. "I didn't want to bother you, and plus, I got some one-on-one time with my granddaughter." They both looked at the baby for a minute. Jacob looked back up at Sam with a smile. "She's gorgeous, Sam. Arguably tied for the prettiest baby I've ever seen."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her father and daughter. "I'm glad you like her," she told him. "I do," she added as an afterthought.

Her father chuckled. They were quiet for a few moments before Sam asked him what he had been up to. He told her about his latest mission with the Tok'ra. Everything had been going well until he ran into a Tok'ra Selmak had known - and been intimately involved with - when Selmak was a woman. Her father told her he had been more than a little uncomfortable for the rest of the mission.

"I just kept getting these disturbing images," he told her.

His eyes flashed. _"Tarik and I had been involved for many years when my last host, Saroosh, was a young woman. And to save you from hearing your father talk about a tumultuous love affair when he was a young woman, suffice it to say that memories which tended to surface were much more pleasurable to me than they were to your father."_

Sam nodded. "That's . . . understandable."

His eyes flashed again. "You're telling me." He looked like he was going to continue, but he glanced down and a smile covered his face. "Look who's awake." Sam watched her father completely ignore her for a second and just stare at his granddaughter. He ran his finger down the side of her face, then tickled her chest a little. "Oh, Sam, she's great."

"You know, you could see more if you stuck around a while longer," she said, her tone leading.

His smile dropped off his face. "Sam," he started to shake his head. "You know if I could be here, I would be. It's just that . . ."

She waved her hand, cutting him off. "Dad, if anyone knows anything about leaving because of duty, it's me. My son didn't know his father until he was two."

He seemed a little flustered and frustrated for a moment. "But it shouldn't be like that, not for you. That's why it's hard."

Almost as if she was sensing the mood, Jorge started to cry. Rocking back and forth a little more, her dad tried to quiet his granddaughter. "She might be hungry," he said.

She held her hands out and he handed the baby over. It wasn't until after a minute and Jorge had settled in that she became extremely self conscious about breastfeeding in front of her father. However, he had just leaned back into the rocking chair and rocked himself with a smile on his face.

He looked at her, his smile so soft. "You look so much like your mother."

Silence fell between them. Sam stared at the baby at her breast, acutely aware that she and her father were the only ones left of their family, and they were the only humans to have direct relatives survive the Armageddon. Jorge watched her with big eyes. Big blue eyes, like she had.

"She has your mother's eyes," her father said, seemingly reading her mind.

They sat in silence, sad reminiscent silence, until Jorge finished. Sam lifted her up, resting her head on her shoulder. Jorge settled into her shoulder, and gripped her shirt in her little fist. Sam kissed the top of her head.

After another few moments of silence, he asked her about how things had been going recently. She told him about the continuous progress they'd been making in their agriculture and how they had established several trading partners.

Jorge started to wiggle a little and look around. Sam noticed as her dad paid less and less attention to her story and more and more attention to his granddaughter. She tried not to laugh. "Do you want her back?"

It took him a moment to decide whether he was going to be nonchalant for admit that the wanted her back. Sam acted before he could decide and handed the baby back to him. He immediately started to rock again, twiddling his fingers in front of her.

"Can you say _Grandpa_?" he asked her. "_Grand-pa_," he repeated, smiling at the baby staring at him.

"_Grandpa_!" a voice from the door said. Sam looked up to see John and Jack in the doorway. "She's too little to talk."

Her dad chuckled. "I guess you're right, John. She is pretty little. I'll try again when she gets a little bigger."

John climbed into her lap. She was glad he wasn't "over" sitting in his mother's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"Cute as a bug, isn't she, Jacob?" Jack asked.

Her dad nodded. "Thank God she looks nothing like you," he joked.

Jack laughed. "She looks just like Sam, doesn't she?"

"Identical," her dad agreed. "Absolutely identical."

- . -

"Janet, Colonel Carter didn't even wait a day to start bugging us," he whined.

"I know, Honey," she lightly scratched the back of his neck comfortingly, "but they're all going to bug us either way. It's the way things work here."

He grumbled.

She sidled closer to him, if that were possible with them both laying in her bed. "Oh, come on."

He frowned. "I liked having you all to myself."

A grin covered her face. "Oh, Honey, you still will. But we'll be able to quit sneaking around."

"I like sneaking around."

She laughed; that glorious laugh. "I know, it tends to keep you out of trouble." She climbed atop of him and lowered her face to his. "But, if we quit sneaking around, you might get in some trouble and have to come to the Infirmary more often."

He smiled. "Janet, you're the only woman - ever - to use getting injured and going to the Infirmary as both a threat and an enticement."

"You love it," she smiled fiercely.

He gave her the boyish grin she loved so much. "I really do."

- . -

Sam sat at one of the tables in the mess hall with Janet, John, Daniel, and Teal'c. Janet had Jorge in her arms and a cup of tea in front of her. Teal'c and John were playing with a puzzle. Daniel was enjoying his tea. Sam also had a cup of tea. She was feeling a little depressed because her father had left the day before. Even through her mood, she could see the unmistakable smile on Janet's face. She wondered what she had to be so happy about.

The door opened and Sam looked up. It was Jack and Siler. Siler went to the cooler, most likely for something to drink. Jack headed directly over to them, and more importantly Janet. Janet noticed him and immediately realized that he was coming for his daughter. There was a gentle handoff and Jack smiled.

"Hey there, Baby Girl," he said before sitting down in the chair next to Daniel.

"O'Neill, was the testing successful?" Teal'c asked, looking up from the puzzle.

Jack smiled. "Those vests are sweet."

"That means 'yes,'" Daniel clarified.

Siler joined them with a glass of milk and some chips. "Hey, Janet."

"Hi Honey."

He leaned down and pecked a kiss on her lips before sitting next to her.

Jack's mouth dropped open, but he recovered quickly and distracted himself with his daughter. Teal'c regarded them with a simply head tilt. Sam grinned, already having known about their relationship. Daniel, on the other hand - Poor, sweet, clueless Daniel - stared openly like a cod fish.

Sam stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him. He shrunk in his chair a little. "Sorry."

"Doc," John spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you and Siler are gonna get married now?"

Both Daniel and Siler choked on their own tongues. Jack laughed, which he quickly controlled to a chuckle.

Janet blushed with a chuckle. She glanced at Siler. "Um . . . Maybe, we'll see."

Siler exhaled loudly, after obviously being terrified by John's question.

"Doc?" John asked again.

"Yes, John?"

"Does this mean you're gonna have a baby now? Like Mama did?"

All the blood immediately drained from Siler's face. Obviously, they hadn't gotten to the point of discussing children.

Janet smiled and took a sip of her tea. She reached over and fingered Siler's hair for a moment. "Not now," she told him. "But we'll see."

"Doc?" John asked again.

"Hey, Big Man," Jack said, hoping to stop John before Siler had a heart attack.

"It's okay, Colonel," Janet told him. "What's your question, John?"

"If you have a baby, can I be it's big brother too?"

Janet smiled. "Are you sure you're not going to be too busy with Jorge?"

Everyone watched John as he thought very hard for a moment. He finally shook his head. "I won't be too busy. Mama and Daddy aren't too busy to love me and Jorge at the same time."

Sam immediately leaned across Teal'c and kissed her son.

Janet smiled at John, holding Siler's hand. "Of course, John. You can be the big brother of any Siler babies there might be one day."

"Sweet!" John exclaimed before turning back to his puzzle. The adults did a combination of smiling and shaking their heads for a second. "Mama!" John looked up from his puzzle suddenly.

"What, Sweetheart?"

"I know what my job is!"

"What job, Sweetheart?"

"Everybody has a job but me," he explained. "But that can be my job: Big Brother!"

- . - FIN - . -


End file.
